Touched
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: (2x5, angst, lime, sap) A mission finished at the expense of one pilot getting hurt. Two boys find themselves sharing space in the same safehouse, and finding a connection while learning to live with each other. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Touched  
(Prologue)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

I bet you think that's really noble! Or honourable! Or just – *justifiable*, whatever you call it! Well, let me tell you – loud and clear – that it's NOT! It's the stupidest, most idi-fucking-otic thing you could ever do! EVER! Do you hear me, you – 

*Yes*, Maxwell. I hear you, Chang Wufei grated out. A mental pat for himself that he could still manage a coherent reply through the waves of agony drowning his senses. 

Duo Maxwell retorted. He wanted to continue his tirade but that could happen later. Right now, he was more concerned with getting his comrade's ass – and his own, of course – back to the safehouse he knew was tucked away in the outskirts of the town they had just passed. 

He chanced a glance at the injured Shenlong pilot and unbidden, his guts clenched. Dammit! The Chinese youth had all but sagged into his seat, body limp, head lolling to one side. The copper colour of his skin had paled to a sickly pallor. And redred on whiteblood staining his silk tunic in countless places. His right hand clutched his dark blue sash, holding the makeshift bandage against a wounded left arm. The blue had turned almost black with the blood. So much blood 

W-watch the road, a low tenor rasped. 

Shut up. Duo said more sharply than he had intended. But his eyes did return to the road. They couldn't possibly have lugged their asses through enemy territory, gotten fired at from all directions, miraculously snagged a beaten-down car near the hidden OZ base – to end up dying from a road accident due to negligent driving. Duo felt an absurd urge to laugh at that one. Gundam Pilots killed in a car crash. Wonder what OZ would say to that. 

The car rocked as it rolled over a bump. A harsh moan near him snapped Duo back to the present. 

Duo glanced worriedly at the near-unconscious pilot. If it was even possible, Wufei's face seemed even more ashen than moments ago. Hang on. We'll be there soon. Duo said through gritted teeth. 

Glazed onyx eyes fluttered shut even as the Chinese youth mumbled something affirmative. 

Keep your eyes open! 

Fuck, no way! You keep your eyes open! Don't you dare sleep on me! Duo ranted, knuckles turning white from his death grip on the steering wheel. Violet eyes flicked back and forth from the road to Wufei in growing panic. //Don't you dare die on me!// 

He might have been shouting at air. Wufei's eyes remained closed, thick black lashes resting heavily against bloodless cheeks. 

Duo snapped out an arm and batted the pale face. Don't sleep n – 

the words were slurred, as if Wufei was drunk. 

Duo didn't bother with a reply this time. After he'd gunned the last curve, his eyes had spotted something between the trees which looked – he prayed fervently for whatever God up there that this was true – like the safehouse. 

He swung the wheel, swerving the battered car onto a dirt-path almost fully obscured by the huge, towering trees. Anda little voice in Duo's mind sang with gladnessthere was the safehouse! 

Duo killed the engine, bringing the car to a stop. Moving without thinking - there was no time to waste - he was by his comrade's side in instant. 

Oh God, Wufei he whispered as he stared down at the bleeding youth. As gently and quickly as he could, Duo wrapped lean, muscled arms around the prone form, vaguely disturbed at how easily he could lift it. An answering groan emitted from cracked lips, and Duo hoped to high heavens he hadn't aggravated any of the Chinese youth's injuries. 

Duo carefully shifted the weight in his arms so it nestled snugly against his chest. He looked down into obsidian eyes that, hazy with blood loss as they were, glimmered with a spark of familiar fire. Duo sighed inwardly. He knew what those eyes were saying; something along the lines of put-me-down-I-can-walk-on-my own'. 

The braided youth simply tightened his hold. "Don't even *say* it," he warned as he trudged towards the safehouse. 

  
++++++++++ 

  
Duo leaned his head wearily on his palm. He knew he couldn't rest, not yet anyway. Around him lay swathes, bandages, the sash Wufei had tied around his injured armall stained bright crimson. It was startling how disconcerting blood could suddenly seemeven with all the death Duo had seen – and administered. Not when it was a comrade's blood. Not a comrade. Duo closed his eyes, and immediately, as though there was a fucking projector in his mind, he began to see imagesthe destroyed church, Father Maxwell...and Sister Helen 

Bloodstained postcards from his past. 

And now his present. Duo's eyes flew open and he gazed dazedly at his hands, now caked reddish brown from his earlier feverish attempts to close up Wufei's wound. He slowly clenched his stained hands into quivering fists. Shinigami indeed! The God of Death! And he could barely keep his fellow pilot alive. In some vague recess of his mind, Duo knew they could take care of themselves. They were Gundam pilots after all – all of them! Yet every time one of them, it didn't matter who – it could be the Perfect Soldier for all Duo cared – came back hurt, it scared Duo out of his mind. Yes, it was fear that he would lose them like he had lost everyone he had loved not so many years ago. And the fear drove him right into his automatic response – to laugh, to talk. 

Except that response had failed him this time. 

When he had held the pilot of Shenlong in his arms and stared down at the closed eyes that should have been brimming with vitality, and the sickly pallor of caramel face that should have been rosy with healthThat had hit too close to home. Reminded Duo a little too much of the one thing he was supposed to have control over – death. 

Duo rose, holding onto the rough table-top to steady himself. His footfalls were silent as he padded towards the sole bedroom in the safehouse. 

The interior was dim, lit up only by irregular shafts of moonlight, and whatever little light that flickered in from the small fireplace in the living room. Shadows shifted, recededDuo stared down at the bed which held its precious occupant. 

The thin sheets were just enough to be an adequate shield against the chill. This safehouse didn't have the Winner touch to it; it contained bare necessities, period. Duo had laid as many as he could afford – leaving at least some for himself – over the Shenlong pilot. Looking down at the sleeping Chinese youth, Duo felt his eyes sting as he saw one copper hand clutched tightly around a fistful of blanket. 

How like a childDuo smiled in the dimness and reached out a hand. His trailing fingers met soft cheek and he couldn't help giving the rounded curve a gentle caress. 

//Sleep tight, Wufei.// 

Duo turned away and left the room.

~*~ fin Prologue ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Touched  
(1/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

The weather was chilly. Not anywhere enough to truly bother him, but chilly enough to nip. He wasn't even sure if the heating system was still working. Wrapping the sheet tighter around his body, Duo tossed more wood-chips into the fireplace, stoking the fire, building it up to reasonable warmth. Therehe sighed as the comfortable warmth diffused into him...much better. 

He stood up and looked out of the windows that adorned one wall. The skies were overcast, clouds hanging like a dense, grey backdrop. Duo sighed. He did wish the weather would clear soon and open up some nice blue skies to his eyes. It might help his mood too. 

Frowning thoughtfully, Duo reached back and tugged his braid around his shoulder. He twisted it in his hands – a nervous habit he had never managed to break. It was also a habit he had begun to indulge in almost compulsively these days. He had yet to contact the others. All he knew was that they were stationed in the safehouse along north, the opposite direction of the safehouse he and Wufei were now staying in. There was no helping it. He and Wufei had double-teamed for the mission. The mission had been a success, if not for Wufei getting shot and Duo insisting on falling back to lug *both* of their asses to safety. 

Wufei had yet to awaken. That was the main reason for Duo's thoroughly rotten mood. The Shenlong pilot still remained in a deep slumber. Of course, with all that blood loss and exhaustion, it was understandable, but right now, all Duo wanted to see was the Chinese youth with his chin lifted and sloe eyes glaring down his nose. 

Duo chewed on his bottom lip and stared up at the darkening sky again. Maybe when it wasn't so cold he'd risk another visit to the nearest town. He had done that yesterday. The trip had lasted only an hour as he got basic amenities like food and medical supplies. He hadn't dared to linger too long for fear of OZ soldiers on the search. He also didn't want Wufei waking up all alone in the safehouse. 

He turned away from the window and headed to the couch – something which had masqueraded as a bed the nights before. He collapsed onto it, groaning, every ache and cramp in his body making itself known. Sheesh...even his eyelids ached. 

  
++++++++++

  
Something woke Duo up. Violet eyes snapped open, the sleepy haze clouding the depths quickly disappearing. Limbs still half-asleep, he clambered as fast as he could out of the couch. He wasn't sure what had roused him but that mattered little. His heart hammering in time with his rapid thud of his footsteps, Duo bounded down the hallway and burst through the door. 

His eyes quickly focused on the figure on the bed. 

A dazed Shenlong pilot stared back at Duo. With his hair fanned out in ruffled locks on the pillow and obsidian eyes still heavy-lidded with sleep, Wufei looked painfully vulnerable. But he was awake. 

a grin of sheer delight lit up Duo's face as he rushed to the bed. He swiftly switched to nurse mode. He laid a hand on Wufei's forehead. No fever. No infection, then, hopefully. Sighing with relief, he began absently picking stray strands of raven hair away from Wufei's eyes. "You've slept for...a long time, you know! Welcome back." 

Clouded onyx eyes rolled drowsily back and forth, resting first Duo's fingers, then on Duo's face, and back to the fingers again. If anything, Wufei's gaze grew even blanker. He tilted his head to one side and stared up at Duo. 

The American youth removed his fingers, chuckling awkwardly. "Water?" he suggested. Taking Wufei's almost imperceptible nod of head to be an enthusiastic 'yes', Duo poured a cup of water and gingerly sat himself by the bed. Slipping one hand beneath Wufei's head and lifting it a little, he touched the rim to Wufei's lips. "Here," he said softly as he tipped the cup, relieved to see that Wufei was taking in the liquid slowly, but surely. 

It felt surreal, the entire process. Duo felt like he was mothering a small child of sorts, especially when Wufei's eyes were fixed on him unblinkingly and almost...trustingly? Duo grinned back quickly, before busying himself with the important task of putting the cup away. He hoped his cheeks weren't red, though they felt like it. Quite embarrassed, and *quite* unsure of what to do with himself, he decided to fill in the Chinese pilot on the activities that had taken place while he was unconscious. 

"So! Awake now, huh? Uh, I've not reached the rest. I'm still trying! We can't really go anywhere now, you know. Kinda stuck here. But! I don't think we'd be stuck for too long! Hmm......maybe a week. Is that long? Deathscythe'd better be okay, " he was about to go into detail of his attempts in trying to contact the others, when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve. He glanced down, startled. 

A copper hand was clenched tightly around the hem of his sleeve. Wufei's eyes were closed, apparently having fallen into slumber again. 

Eh? So now he was the blanket too, huh? Duo moved his arm a little, not at all surprised to find that Wufei's grip was like steel even in sleep. There was no way out of it, then. He'd have to stay put. 

He pulled both legs up so they stretched out on the bed, and crossed his ankles. Making sure there was enough space for both of them, especially his patient, he leaned back against the headboard, and rested the back of his head against one hand . This was the most comfortable he could get, but maybe it was a little better than the couch. Problem was, it was going to take quite a bit of effort to get back to sleep now. 

Sighing, he shot a look at his sleeping comrade. Wufei must have been awake for only - what - fifteen minutes? But Duo supposed it was better than nothing. At least now, he knew they were both okay. 

Closing his eyes, he began to talk. He liked to do this sometimes, just letting his thoughts and his mouth run at the same time. His listener was asleep, which helped, but even if Wufei could hear every word, Duo figured he'd worry about that later. He talked about the nasty weather, his brief trip to the town, every single little item he managed to lay his hands on while in town, and not exactly with money in exchange but it couldn't be helped. He griped about trying to contact the others without much success. He reassured Wufei again that their Gundams would definitely be okay. 

Voice dropping to a whisper, Duo finally admitted that he had been worried to death about Wufei, and that was totally not his style at all. 

*And* it was all Wufei's fault. 

  
++++++++++

  
Something woke Duo up *again*. Uh-huh, again. It was like everyone and everything was conspiring to make sure his days forth would be sleep-deprived and kept going only by reserved energy, except Duo was running low on that too. He could feel his body waking up in pieces, with his brain coming in last. 

The movements were coming from beside him. 

Turning his head, Duo found himself witnessing a heavily-bandaged Wufei trying to get out of the bed. That woke Duo up instantly. He threw out an arm and captured a copper wrist. 

"Wufei! What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

The Chinese pilot gasped as he was tugged back into the bed. "Maxwell!" 

"Yeah, that's me," Duo confirmed as he planted his palms on the bed and leaned over Wufei. The youth's obsidian eyes were wide open and much clearer now than they had been when he had awoken earlier. Apparently, his mind was also distinctly clearer as well, if he thought enough to try and sneak out of bed while Duo was asleep. Duo frowned when he noticed the perspiration beading his temples. 

"You know you're supposed to stay in bed!" he couldn't help scolding. "How long were you awake?" 

Duo felt like he was watching an emotional display screen as he glared down at Wufei. Who would have known the sullen Shenlong pilot could be so expressive with his face? The corners of Wufei's lips turned down as he tried to match Duo's glare. 

"How long?" Duo pressed. He had spent too much effort in patching up Wufei to have him trying to undo everything with his wilfulness. 

"Not long," the usually raspy tenor was even hoarser than usual with lack of use. 

Ha. So, Wufei could argue now. This was good. It must mean recovery was well on the way. Duo carefully kept his smile off his face. "So, you've woken up not long ago and you're trying to run around? A little ambitious, are we?" 

"I..." Wufei said, pale cheeks taking on the faintest pink tinge. "I need to use the bathroom." 

Oh. 

"Oh!" now Duo was the one who felt embarrassed. "You coulda' just told me, you know." 

"I did." 

Duo decided to let that slide. He clambered off his side of the bed and reappeared by Wufei. Steeling himself, Duo bent and just managed to one arm under his patient's head and another under the legs when Wufei clutched his collar suddenly. 

"What are you doing?" Wufei's expression was one of such utter mortification it was almost comical. 

He just knew Wufei'd react like this. He just *knew* it. "You think you can walk all the way from here to the bathroom?" he challenged the Shenlong pilot. 

"I can." 

"Fine! Show me," Duo removed his arm from Wufei's legs. Instead, he carefully wrapped his arms around the youth's upper torso and maneouvred him into a sitting position. The movement left the Chinese youth gasping from the disorientation, but not for long. 

"Help me." 

Wordlessly, Duo nodded and pulled Wufei's uninjured right arm around his shoulder, and secured his own hand around Wufei's waist. Once on his feet, the dizziness surged in unrelenting waves. It took considerable willpower on Duo's part in keeping his concern unvoiced as he felt Wufei sagging against him, breathing in ragged gasps. At the back of his mind, Duo knew that for them as gundam pilots who worked mostly alone and without help, it was imperative they all learnt to survive on their own. With needing Duo's help like this, Wufei must be feeling painfully useless. So, Duo kept quiet. 

In this way, both panting with the effort, Wufei practically gnawing through his bottom lip in exertion and Duo struggling to support a weight that resisted him, they made it to the door. 

Duo stared at the corridor that lead to the bathroom. Great. 

"Let me." 

Duo let go. His eyes followed the bandaged figure as it shuffled ahead slowly, awkwardly and devoid of any usual energy, one hand trailing the wall to steady himself, the other arm hanging impotently by his side. 

Duo suddenly felt like he was seeing the Shenlong pilot for the first time, in all painful clarity. Wufei's resilience, his stubbornness, his unyielding spirit. The Solitary Dragon. Duo had never thought much of that tag, but he couldn't help feeling how it fitted the youth now. Duo recalled the child-like trust and vulnerability Wufei had let slip at his weakest. Enigmatic, perplexing, difficult - all these words suited Wufei too 

In other words - a challenge. 

And now Duo could actually smile. He was aware of his own attributes and one of them was thick-headed persistence. There was one safehouse and two of them, whether Wufei liked it or not. Besides, Duo had already appointed himself as Wufei's nurse and by hell or heaven, he would personally make sure Wufei was well taken care of. 

"Okay!" Duo threw up his arms and locked his hands behind his head. He grinned to himself. "Let's see what if you've got."

~*~ fin Chapter 1 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Touched  
(2/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

Duo's troubles began before dawn. 

The sky hadn't even started to lighten and again, like the days before, Duo was awake even before he knew it. He supposed his body had already attuned itself to the other pilot's movements. 

Wufei was just at the bedroom doorway when Duo sat up on the couch. For a moment, they just eyeballed each other, until Wufei looked away guiltily. 

Duo got up slowly, feeling his muscles protesting, and crossed his arms. "Bathroom again, Wufei?" 

The Chinese pilot flushed, mouth opening and closing again, obviously wanting to lie and say yes but unable to do so under Duo's scrutiny. "I'm tired of sleeping," he said at length, sounding like a cranky child, which under these circumstances, was probably not far from reality. 

"I'm only asking you to rest," Duo retaliated. 

"I don't need any more rest," Wufei crossed his arms in an imitation of Duo's stance. "*You* need more rest. Not me." 

Well, that was a valid point, but Duo wasn't budging. He shook his head resolutely. "We *both* need more rest. Now go back." 

"But - " 

"One hour." 

"But - " 

"I'll carry you back and sing nursery rhymes in your ear!" 

The threat worked. Duo rubbed his temples as he watched the Chinese pilot scowl darkly before turning on his heels and trudging back to where he came from. He heard the rustle of bedsheets and, satisfied Wufei obeyed for now, Duo looked out of the window. Still dark. He yawned and collapsed back onto the couch. Truthfully speaking, it was getting a little difficult for him to tell the hours apart, with him waking and sleeping at such odd hours. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch a bit more sleep. 

He'd need all his energy contending with his difficult patient.

  
++++++++++

  
Duo's troubles continued even in the evening. 

It wasn't really anything major, to Duo at least. Wufei had taken a bath, refusing any help, and subsequently needing one hour to finish bathing. The Chinese pilot had then stumbled out of the bathroom, wincing from his one-armed battle with water and wounds, face plastered all over with wet raven locks. Duo had said nothing to that, but given him The Look. 

And now, Wufei was struggling with dressing his own wounds, a task which essentially, was progressing little. 

I can do this on my own, Maxwell! 

Go ahead," Duo shrugged. 

He perched himself rather jauntily on the edge of the bed, and simply stared. And waited. He knew his help would be asked for, soon. To be honest, he did feel a bit of a bastard over this. Whatever little he knew of Wufei, he did *know* that the Shenlong pilot would probably rather die than display any shred of weakness to others. Except he would not allow himself to die yet; not when the War was still raging on. And Duo was taking advantage of that very fact. 

A sullen Chinese pilot glared back. It was a simple matter of dressing one's own injuries. Except when they were located on the arm and back, coupled with disturbingly piercing violet orbs trained on you, the whole business suddenly became a mountainous challenge. 

Slim copper fingers quickly and efficiently cleansed the arm wound with disinfectant solution. A bandage, caught between teeth and same fingers, weaved around the arm, securing the wound. Done. Wufei paused for a moment, trying to steady his breathing. Those little movements had taken more out of him that he cared to admit. He sneaked a glance at Duo, instantly miffed to find the irrepressible American casually examining the fingernails on one hand, an air of sheer smugness practically *permeating* from him. 

//I do not need help from *him*. Anyone but him.//. It inevitably became a mantra in his head as Wufei twisted his upper body, trying to reach the nasty gash on his back. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, if not for the arm wound, which jarred every time he stretched, and left him winded with pain. Wufei clenched his teeth, wishing he had at least locked himself in the bathroom to do this, so he wouldn't have to look such a disgrace in front of a flaming, bright-eyed boy who probably couldn't tell the difference between strength and weakness. 

Duo crossed his arms. He was still waiting. After all, patience was truly a virtue. He could wait for all day if necessary, just to get the stubborn ass of a Chinese pilot to ask him for help. Duo had felt a strange pang of loss when Wufei had, over the days, gradually but surely, morphed back into his usual prickly self after the exhaustion had cleared. Duo found it hard to reconcile the meek, almost-trusting boy he had talked to sleep with this narrow-eyed, uptight warrior. 

a strained voice, but no less sharp than it had been before. 

The clamp of teeth that punctuated the last word echoed in the suddenly silent room. Snapping obsidian fire met and arrested intense violet light. 

Duo made sure his grin was securely in place, knowing it infuriated the Shenlong pilot. He'd be damned if he had spent all this time nursing Wufei, only to have the proud warrior youth order him around now. And as he watched the obstinacy on Chang's face waver, he knew he had won this round. 

Ma – Duo. Would you help me with my back? Please? 

Duo looked up in surprise. Sure, he had wanted Wufei to ask for his help, but he hadn't actually thought the Chinese youth was capable of suchwell, such humility in those carefully chosen words. 

I never repeat myself, Duo, came a grated reminder. 

Oh, sure! Since you asked so nicely, Duo flashed a brilliant grin at his grim-faced fellow pilot, before bobbing over and sitting himself comfortably behind him. 

Duo stared at the expanse of back presented to him. Smooth skin, like liquid caramel, rippling over bunched muscles. Duo felt an odd sense of dismay to see the various healed scars and marks marring the skin. Scars were nothing; his own body was covered with them as well, but there was just something not quite right in seeing them on someone else. Then there were the new wounds, which could have killed Wufei. Duo breathed in shakily. This was really not the time to be obsessing over death, especially since Wufei had recovered this quickly. //Think optimistic.// Duo chided himself, and recalled how light Wufei had weighed in his arms. //Gotta get him to eat more.// Duo resolved as he picked up a washcloth and began cleaning up the wounds. 

Caramel skin tensed at the first touch of cloth and fingers, but gradually eased as the contact began to feel more reassuring than uncomfortable. 

Not a word passed between them. Duo went through his task, feeling strangely subdued. He wanted to say something – anything – to beak the unearthly silence, but no words would commence. So, he concentrated on dressing the wounds, especially that nasty gash. He was so intent on his task that it took a moment before he noticed the Chinese pilot was unconsciously leaning back into his touch. 

That startled Duo so much he nearly dropped the swathes. He recovered quickly, forcing his attention back to his job, trying his best to ignore the suddenly much closer proximity of the other pilot's body. The faint musky scent of sandalwood and incenseand Wufei. Duo's fingers paused, quivering in their frozen position, his mind desperately trying to regain control of his errant thoughts. 

Do it, Maxwell. I will not break, came a quiet command. 

Duo breathed a silent sigh of relief. Wufei had obviously assumed his hesitation was borne of fear of hurting him. Duo resumed his job, applying solution that he knew would hurt like hell, hesitating minutely when he heard the Shenlong pilot hiss in pain. That was all from Wufei – sharp intakes and exhalations of breath to indicate he felt any pain. Not a groan. Not even a muffled cry or anything. 

"Aren't you tired of playing tough?" the words came out of Duo's mouth without his bidding. And he regretted them immediately. 

Wufei's back stiffened under Duo's fingers. "Aren't you tired of playing happy?" he shot back. 

Duo paused, taken aback by that statement. Somewhere in his body, he felt something ache. It wasn't a bad ache; more like the kind of soreness that accompanied his being read like a book by someone else. How apt it was that Wufei could see through his cheer as clearly as he could see through Wufei's steel. Guess that's fair, then. Duo began winding the bandages around Wufei's torso. 

"We're pathetic, you know," he laughed ruefully. 

"You're the pathetic one!" Wufei scoffed, but Duo thought he could hear the smile in that gruff tone. 

"All right, I'm pathetic," Duo said agreeably. "But you're the one looking like a mess. Want me to tie up your hair for you?" he suggested. He wasn't kidding actually. Unbound and wet as it was, Wufei's hair looked like a nest. It also made him look so much more benign, even boyish, but Duo supposed it must be annoying him to bits. 

Wufei twisted around a little so his suspicious glance was visible to Duo. "You?" 

"Sure!" Duo nodded earnestly. He picked up the end of his braid and showed it to Wufei. "If I can do *this*, I can do yours." 

Wufei still looked uncertain. 

"And I promise," Duo managed to keep a straight face. "No pigtails."

Wufei rolled his eyes and tossed him the elastic band.

~*~ fin Chapter 2 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Touched  
(3/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

He slowly clenched his hands into fists, squeezing them as tightly as he could, before relaxing them again. He was pleased to see that his hands had stopped quivering. He looked up and stared at his reflection. 

His shirt was opened down the front, peeled open to reveal his chest. He ran his hands over his skin, over the assortment of faded marks - all souvenirs from his career. His fingers paused right above where his heart was. That was where the bullet would have gotten him, most definitely killing him, if Wufei hadn't suddenly leapt out of nowhere and shielded him. 

A sharp rapping on the door startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Duo Maxwell! I would appreciate it if you would hurry a little." 

Duo sighed inwardly. Taking one last quick look at the mirror, he quickly buttoned up his shirt. His smile was firmly in place. It was getting a little easier moderating his moods and smiling at Wufei was becoming a little more comfortable by the day. 

"Okay, okay!" Duo put on his most exasperated tone. "Quit yellin' at me!" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Wufei's fist was poised before the door, ready to knock again, when it swung open and Duo emerged. 

The Chinese pilot stared up into twin violet sparks. Maybe he was hallucinating, but it did seem to him the gleam in those violet depths was just a little too bright right now. Andit also seemed Maxwell was too geared up for the occasion. It was as if the entire form of the American's body was thrumming with energy. 

Hell yeah! Duo affirmed, bouncing his weight from one foot to the next, then back again. His hands had caught his braid over one shoulder and thin, pale fingers toyed feverishly with the chestnut coil. 

Are you well, Maxwell? Wufei himself didn't know where the question came from; it just popped out of his mouth. 

Duo halted abruptly, all motions coming to a stop. For the most fleeting moment, his jester grin faded in uncertainty. Then, the usual exuberance took over. Of *course* I'm well! All the way from last night. 

Wufei looked completely unconvinced. 

"So, what's up with all that screaming just now?" 

"Screaming?" Wufei blinked, then shot Duo his snootiest glare. "I don't scream, Maxwell," ignoring Duo's snickering, he held out the band that he used for his hair. "Please?" 

Duo stopped snickering and grinned instead. "I like the way you say 'please'," he took the band and slipped it around his wrist. "Turn." 

Stiffly, Wufei obeyed. For the first time in his life, he was glad he wasn't fair-skinned, or his cheeks would have been bright pink. As he felt Duo's fingers on his head, he distinctly felt his cheeks grew even warmer and he chided himself inwardly. It was getting ridiculous, his reactions to Duo's presence. Trying not to flinch every time Duo's fingers brushed against his scalp, Wufei held himself still. It wasn't helping that some annoying little voice in his mind was reminding him that even though he had to fully recover from his injuries, he could have done this himself without Duo's help. 

"Done!" 

Wufei jumped a little at that sudden exclamation. His head nodding in satisfaction, Duo appeared in front him in open appraisal. 

"Nice," Duo said, looking all pleased with his own handiwork. 

As if on cue, several escaped strands of hair flitted into Wufei's eyes. He swiped at them. "You call this done?" 

"Uh-huh," Duo cocked his head to one side. "You look cuter like that." 

Wufei went rigid, his cheeks positively blazing now. It was hard for him to even look appropriately stern with Duo eyeing him with that teasing little smile on his curving lips. Feeling distinctly inadequate now, Wufei reached up quickly for his own hair. 

"I'll redo it myself," he also heard himself saying. 

He was stopped by pale hands clamping over his own. He blinked as Duo's violet eyes suddenly loomed nearer to his face, and the American's amused smile grew...wistful? 

"Keep it like that. It makes you look human," Duo said quietly. Then, abruptly, he recoiled with a bright chuckle. "Besides, all you gotta do is *this*," with that, he leaned in and blew at the raven strands, laughing as he did so.

  
++++++++++

  
The day was warm, though not exceptionally so, but still it was warm. They had already set up the necessary communications equipment and were awaiting further instructions, or contact from the rest. Seriously speaking however, they weren't really expecting any email to come in so soon. Quatre had earlier sent an abrupt message telling them to stay put. 

Since they were going to have to do just that, might as well make the most of it. 

Are you well, Maxwell? 

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose hard. Now when he thought about it, he was admittedly, rather worn out. He suddenly recalled Wufei's expression at the mention of 'last night'. More accurately, Duo had been referring to the couch-versus-bed fight they had last night. Wufei had indicated very clearly to Duo that the latter was to have the bed for that night and Wufei would take the couch. In trademark fashion, Duo had casually plopped himself on the couch and told Wufei to pry him off it if he could. That had stumped the Shenlong pilot as expected, and Duo had gotten his way. 

Now he was wondering if he should have just taken the bed. If he were picky, he'd say his frame was definitely unsuitable for the damned couch. He just couldn't fold up properly on it. The hell! It wasn't even really a couch, more like a clothed *thing*. Besides, Wufei did seem much better these days...maybe Wufei sleeping a night or so on the couch wouldn't hurt...? 

Duo sighed loudly and gave up that thought. The one who was injured was Wufei, not him. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed him without warning. And Wufei wouldn't have been injured if he hadn't - 

"What are you doing?" 

Duo jumped in surprise, letting out an undignified yelp. He spun around and shook a fist at the offender. "Would you quit sneaking up on me? And interrupting me?" he demanded even as he was manoeuvred aside rather unceremoniously by an insistent Chinese pilot. 

"I was not sneaking up on you," Wufei pointed out absently as he began examining the contents spread out on the table. "And I was not interrupting you. You weren't doing anything. How could I interrupt you when you weren't doing anything?" 

Duo rubbed his nose again. He did wish Wufei would stop talking like he was reasoning all the time. "I was thinking," he informed the insufferable Shenlong pilot. 

At this, Wufei's head lifted and a suspiciously amused onyx gaze was suddenly on Duo. 

"Don't," Duo warned. "No brain jokes." 

Wufei just shook his head innocently. "I was going to ask what you plan to do with these," he poked at a sad-looking stump of carrot. 

"I'm cooking," Duo said and snatched at that carrot like it was his baby. 

"Are you sure you can cook?" Obsidian eyes widened in comical surprise. 

"Are you doubting me?" Duo stuck his hands on his hips. 

"No," Wufei shook his head again, and strands of hair he had tucked so neatly behind his ears fluttered about his eyes. "Shall I...help?" 

Duo grinned and began rolling up his sleeves. "The great God of Death doesn't need help!"

  
++++++++++

  
He really was taking a much longer time than estimated. It was probably past normal lunch time by at least several hours! Not that it *really* mattered; Duo himself was used to taking his meals at whichever time he could, but he hadn't planned on starving his safehouse-mate. Very gingerly, he lifted the lid of the little pot and peered into its contents. Should be okay... 

Speaking of the Shenlong pilot, Duo hadn't seen Wufei all the way since morning. However, he had heard many weird shuffling and scraping noises coming from outside the kitchen. Really got him horribly curious, those noises, but Duo couldn't leave his cooking alone. 

He straightened his back and stretched, sighing as he felt all the kinks popping in his limbs. He briefly rested his head one hand. God, now he felt much better. And *now*, he could go check out the source of those noises. Almost stealthily, he approached the living area. Let's see how much Wufei liked it to have people sneaking up on him. 

He halted in his tracks as soon as his eyes made the connection with his mind. The strangest feeling - some mixture of surprise and amazement - swelled in his chest and Duo just stood there staring dumbly like a block of wood. 

The living area had been tiny to begin with...with no more than a fireplace, the couch and some space to actually move around in. Now it looked distinctively smaller, because of the addition of a mattress - single sized - several feet away before the couch. Duo recognised that mattress all right. It was the one belonging to the bed in the *bedroom*. How and why it ended up in the living room was, at the moment, beyond him. 

Not that the youth currently lying on the mattress was offering any plausible explanation at the moment too, of course. Arms and legs spread out, Wufei's eyes were closed, his jaw slack. For a sickening second, Duo felt the sting of deja vu as he recalled that this was exactly how Wufei had looked when Duo brought him to the safehouse, all bloody and wounded. But...this time was different. True, his cheeks were still too pale for Duo's liking, and perspiration was beading his temples, but Wufei looked like he was resting after a whole morning of strenuous work. 

Ho, strenuous work. Duo smiled wryly as he contemplated the presence of the mattress, then he turned and eyed the recent additions of equipment on the table. Clearly Wufei had been busy as well. 

Stepping forward, Duo braced his arms on the back of the couch so he could look down on the resting Chinese pilot. 

"Good afternoon." 

Duo had the pleasure of watching his object of study snapping open wide onyx eyes and scrambling into a sitting position. Wufei looked properly mortified to be caught in such a vulnerable situation, if his furiously-blushing cheeks were anything to go by. 

"Duo. I - " the Shenlong pilot said stiffly, tone veering dangerously close to a croak. "I was taking a break." 

Duo decided there and then he liked an embarrassed Wufei. There was something about seeing normally disciplined-as-a-board people caught off-guard. "A break," Duo nodded thoughtfully, doing little to conceal the fact he was teasing the stern Chinese pilot. "Usually you would have heard me coming by a mile - " 

"Then I fell asleep," Wufei continued rather sheepishly. He ducked his head, suddenly very interested in the fabric of the mattress sheet. 

"How's the injury?" 

"Much better," Wufei replied quickly, seemingly relieved to be able to talk about something more clinical. He began dutifully examining his own arm as though proving that his self-diagnosis was valid. 

"So much better that you practically moved the whole bedroom here," Duo observed. 

Instantly, Wufei went rigid again. Duo sighed inwardly. The Chinese pilot was behaving in an increasingly antsy fashion by the day and he was starting to wonder if he was the one responsible for it. 

"It - " Obsidian eyes darted quickly around the room. As if some divine intervention had provided a reply for him, the same dark eyes brightened as they focused on the fireplace. "It is warmer here," Wufei said solemnly, pointing to the fireplace. 

Duo raised an eyebrow. The fireplace hadn't been used since Wufei had woken up. He stared evenly back at Wufei, noting the discomfort in the pilot's stiffly-held shoulders. Whatever it was, Wufei had obviously intentionally rearranged the living room to his whims and wasn't about to come clean with his real reason. Duo decided to let it go for the moment. No need to make the atmosphere more tensed than it already was. 

"Whatever," Duo grinned. "Hungry?" 

Wufei placed a hand on his stomach, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Now that you've mentioned it," he said seriously. "Yes." 

"Good!" Duo pointed to the only table outside of the kitchen. Incidentally, it was also the one on which that all their communications setup was placed. "Sit there and wait. I'll bring out everything." 

"I will help." 

"Just wait there." Duo didn't bother to hang around for Wufei's further objections. Just before he head off to the kitchen, Duo sneaked a sideways glance at the living room again. Maybe it was his imagination, but perhaps the area did look a little better with an additional mattress next to the couch. 

And for the first time, his mood was not in tandem with the weather outside. The sky was still remained overcast as it always did, but his mood was just a little bit brighter. Even the throbbing headache that refused to go away in days was completely tolerable by now.

  
++++++++++

  
Both of them stared at the array of dishes. 

Duo felt a ridiculous urge to chew on his knuckles out of nervousness. It was stupid to feel this way, admittedly, but he felt like he was on trial. For the past few days, they had been surviving scraps of edible anything. This was the first time Duo had managed to snag proper cans of stew and cookable foodstuffs, and had actually *cooked*. And why the hell was Wufei taking such a long time studying the dishes?! 

Duo shot a glare at the various electronic equipment sharing table space with the food. Right now, he really did not need to be reminded of the fact they were technically still on the run from OZ. 

He continued watching anxiously as Wufei picked up the pair of sticks of wood on the positioned before him. It was not only until Wufei's lips curved into a near-smile that Duo relaxed. 

"Chopsticks?" Wufei said in wonder, turning the makeshift wooden utensils this way and that. "How did you manage to get these?" 

"Improvisation," Duo replied with an enigmatic grin. 

"And those?" Wufei gestured to the dishes with his new-found chopsticks. 

"Same case," Duo admitted. 

Those dishes weren't really dishes. They were made up of stuff Duo could possibly mash together. The only one Duo could actually be proud of was the soup. Still in its pot - Duo couldn't find anything to put it in - it stood in the centre of the table like the crowning glory of the meal. 

Duo had remembered Wufei mentioning, during an earlier inane conversation a couple of days ago, that as a child, every time he fell ill, Wufei would be fed herbal soup. It was nothing compared to the whole gamut of available advanced medicines and drugs, but the soup always made Wufei feel a little better. 

And sometimes, like times like these, everyone needed a little reminding of their pasts. 

"Shall we?" Wufei was truly smiling now. 

Duo grinned and picked up his own utensils. 

They ate in silence for the next twenty minutes or so. This felt comfortable; a comfort Duo was grateful for. It just felt suitable sitting here having a meal like this, even with evidence of their guerilla lifestyles surrounding them, and the memory of the same table covered with blood-crusted swathes. Duo quickly fisted his hands to stop them from quivering. He felt vaguely annoyed at this physical reaction to his thoughts. It was getting to be pretty obvious, though he hoped Wufei hadn't noticed it. 

"What did you put in this?" 

Duo looked up quickly. "The soup?" he said automatically. 

"Yes," Wufei affirmed. 

"Try and you'll know," Duo challenged. Truth was, he basically dumped anything and everything he thought to be healthy into it. 

"You hadn't tried it yourself?" 

"Nope," Duo grinned sheepishly. He had wanted to, but had conveniently forgotten in his haste to leave the kitchen and into the living room earlier. 

"Very well," Wufei said with the tiniest sigh as though he expected that answer anyway. "I shall attempt to." 

Duo watched as Wufei carefully tilted the pot and filled his cup with the broth. The Chinese pilot took a sip, funnily dainty in his cautiousness, before casually downing the whole cup. 

"How is it?" Duo pressed. 

Wufei set down his cup, then looked up at Duo. "Good." 

"Really?" Duo felt relieved. His worries were over for the day. Mimicking Wufei, he filled his own cup with the soup. Well, he couldn't possibly poison himself since Wufei still looked fine after drinking it. Besides, Wufei had said it was good. 

Duo brought the cup to his lips and took a huge gulp. 

He spent the next minute sputtering and trying not to choke. The liquid was, to put it accurately, tasteless. As a rule, he considered himself to have pretty enviable capacity for any kind of food, but even this was beyond his limits. And slowly, painfully, Duo was beginning to recall exactly which ingredient he had forgotten in his carelessness. 

"How can you drink it?" Duo exclaimed incredulously. Inside, a coil of mounting disappointment was slowly settling deep in his guts. 

The Chinese pilot remained unperturbed. Folding his hands, his face took on a accepting, solemn expression. "I was drinking the effort," he said quietly. 

"Effort tastes like shit," Duo shot back, now absurdly and openly disappointed that the whole meal had been ruined single-handedly by himself, the great Maxwell. All he wanted was something resembling normalcy for once in this safehouse. 

"It's still effort," Wufei said levelly. His obsidian eyes softened momentarily, before taking on its usually steely gleam. "Especially when it's too much effort in exchange for only one bullet." 

Especially when it's too much effort in exchange for only one bullet 

Duo kept silent. He stared at the dishes around them, the goddamned equipment, the *laptop* which might beep any moment with new instructions, and he saw them for what they were - just a show. He felt foolish. Who was he kidding? Normalcy was not for them. Was it like Wufei said? He was just doing all these things because he was feeling guilty over that one bullet that had played God over their life and death? That his actions were always only efforts and never results? His head throbbed with the thousand and one replies to his questions. 

"Duo?" 

The Deathscythe pilot stood up abruptly. "I'll clear the table," he said without looking at the other youth. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
"I'll clear the table." 

Wufei's jaw tightened as he watched Duo stand up and proceed to do just that. The earlier genial atmosphere - no, comfortable atmosphere - had just been totally ruined because of what he had said. A wave of guilt and self-directed anger crashed over him. 

He *knew* Duo had been taking care of him ever since he was injured, and he *knew* Duo was trying hard for something, even if he had no idea what that 'something' was. The least he could do was to be as agreeable as humanly possible as he could, and he had tried hard to accomplish that. And for today, Wufei had felt it working. They had managed to get through the whole morning and afternoon without a word of true exasperation. But no, he had to spoil it by opening his mouth when he should just have kept quiet. 

He watched Duo stack the cans together with a grimace on his usually smiling face. Without the smile, Duo's face seemed haggard, somewhat, and tired. 

"I'll help," Wufei said as he stood up as well. He wasn't sure what else to say. 

"It's no big deal," Duo waved him back, picking up the remnants of the ruined meal and turning away from the table. 

Wufei hovered next to the table. He probably should persist...Duo couldn't possibly be feeling all right now. Perhaps he should apologise too for his words, even if he didn't know why they were wrong. His thoughts were rudely cut off by a harsh clattering of metal coming from the... 

Kitchen. 

The kitchen. 

Duo!

~*~ fin Chapter 3 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

Touched  
(4/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

His insides clenching in dread, he sprang towards kitchen. 

He could only see the mess on the floor at first - all scattered cans and broken pieces of what had been crockery, and between them a slack arm. 

His eyes darted to the crumpled heap on the ground, already stained red where the metal and jagged pieces had cut. 

"Duo!" 

  
++++++++++

  
It felt like seeing through a mist. Nothing was clear; the outlines were all blurred and shimmered as though underwater. Something drew nearer and nearer before his vision, but it just looked like a shadowy, illusionary figure. 

"Sleep, Duo." 

By this time, Duo's mind was simply too blanked out to register anything else other than a bone-deep weariness. He nodded, eyes slipping shut despite his will. He heard movements beyond the darkness of his closed lidsand felt a hand slip under his head to hold it up. Something cool touched his lips. 

a gentle chiding. 

The glass lifted away. Dimly, as he was slowly sinking into slumber, he felt the same hand under his head slip to one sideand fingers brushing the strands of his hair, the softest caress trailing down his faceIt felt oddly comforting, the touch of anotherand warm darkness began to engulf him, his last vestiges of consciousness registering the dulcet tones of an age-old melody as it lulled him to sleep.

  
++++++++++ 

  
Especially when it's too much effort in exchange for only one bullet 

He remembered now. That was what had sparked the abrupt turn-around in Duo's state of mood - and mind. 

Exhaling deeply, he turned to look at the form reclining on the mattress. *And* an abrupt turn-around in events. Now, he was the one who had to look after a collapsed comrade. 

The chestnut-haired youth was curled up into himself, even with the mattress being more than enough to accommodate him. His braid was wound around his shoulders, reminding Wufei of a security blanket of sorts. His face, slack and unguarded in sleep, now seemed deathly weary without the brightness of his smile. 

Wufei felt like he was looking through Duo's eyes. Had it been like this - now seeming so long ago - when Duo had been watching over his sleep? Unable to sleep himself for fear of letting the other wake up disoriented and alone. 

Some part of him was already resigned to such a situation. It was the same part that had been growing more and more troubled by the seemingly *normalcy* that had taken over the safehouse ever since they were here. It just hadn't felt right to him, even if it hadn't felt wrong. 

He lifted a hand to his own bandaged arm. He had been incredibly lucky, he supposed, and Duo had done an admirable job coaxing him back to world of the living. Night after night, and day after day, just by *being* there. 

"Why...?" the word slipped mechanically from Wufei's lips. He was tired of just being on the receiving end of the whole deal, of taking and taking and not being able to give something in return. 

"Ask yourself that." 

He turned his head sharply. Violet eyes stared unblinkingly back at him, out of a pale, tired face. There was not the slightest hint of any usual spark in Duo's countenance. Slowly, Duo pushed himself up onto his arms. 

"The mission doesn't call for unnecessary sacrifice," he continued quietly, something akin to anger flashing in his eyes. 

Wufei was taken aback for a moment, simply overwhelmed by the many shades of emotion currently coursing through him. Relief that Duo was awake and appearing fine. A certain gladness that Duo even *sounded* fine. Then, both relief and gladness dissipated swiftly. 

"It wasn't an unnecessary sacrifice," with legs that had fallen asleep, he squirmed around as best as he could until he faced Duo fully. "It was imperative. You steal the codes, I make sure you're alive. That was all." 

"Fuck that!" Duo hissed as he struggled to sit up properly. Whatever calm he might have been reserving before was completely shattered as he matched Wufei glare for glare. "Why isn't it *you* stealing the codes, and *I* making sure you're alive? Why are *you* responsible for *me*? Why - " 

"Is that what this all about?" Wufei replied, his own voice snapping with his own frustration. "About who should die and who should live? Duo Maxwell! You should know by now that doing what we do, all of us are bound to die sooner than later. It is only a matter of time." 

Duo's jaw worked for a moment, before he finally shook his head forcefully. His violet eyes glittered, whether from tears or from fury Wufei couldn't tell. "Not when *you* get to decide!" his voice sailed hysterically high. "I would never die in your place! I wouldn't have taken that bullet for you!" 

Those words cut like a blade. 

Yet, even then, Wufei couldn't summon any hurt or even anger against them. If...there was anything he felt, it was more relief. Maybe he had already expected to hear them from Duo, or maybe he was just numbed. Neither mattered. 

"I'm a selfish bastard." Duo said softly, so softly it came out more like a breath. 

Wufei lifted his eyes to meet the other's pained gaze. "We all are, Duo," there was a tremble in his own voice that he couldn't control. "For our own reasons." 

"I hate my own reasons," A bitter, yet wry smile lifted the corners of Duo's lips. 

"So do I." 

Falling silent after his own admission, Wufei stared down at his hands. He wasn't sure what had transpired between them; if he had made things worse, or better, or things hadn't changed at all. Maybe they shouldn't have gone on the mission together in the first place. If Duo had partnered someone else, they wouldn't have made such a mess during the mission, and *after* the mission. 

"Hey..." 

Wufei looked up quickly. 

His gaze fixed on anything but Wufei, Duo fidgeted with the hem of the sheet covering him. "Can...can I be selfish just one more time?" 

By the time that had sunk into Wufei's drained mind, he only just managed to flinch in surprise before the distance between him and Duo disappeared and Duo's head was at his neck. 

"Just for a while, Wufei," Duo's voice was muffled against Wufei's shirt. 

It was the way Duo had said that made Wufei stay where he was. 

Around them, the safehouse was cloaked in the silence that always accompanied the nights here. The stillness shrouded them as it had did before, but there was a stirring between them that rose and fall with their breathing and the warmth of each other's body. 

Times like these, it felt like they were shielded, not matter how temporarily, against the world outside. 

Wufei lifted his arms and laid them around Duo. A part of him still questioned the logic of his own actions. Maybe Duo needed more than just his arms, or needed less. But for now, he would not think about it. 

Closing his eyes, he laid his forehead against Duo's shoulder.

  
++++++++++

  
It was the prickly feeling against his eyelids that woke him. 

For a moment, he just lay there staring at the ceiling, completely confused as to where he was or what he was doing there. Slowly - his whole body felt like lead - he turned his head towards the source of light. He squinted his eyes against the wash of bright sunlight streaming into the room. It felt good. He couldn't remember the last time the sunlight felt so warm on his skin. 

He sat up, a little too abruptly for it felt like his brain was doing flips in his skull right after. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, slowly, upwards, until all his muscles felt like they had been turned to mush. It was nice mush, though. He hadn't felt so rested in days. 

As he felt the energy flood back through his veins, his mind did a little waking up on its own. 

He was on the mattress. 

Last night. 

He inhaled sharply as memories came rushing back to him. First was the kitchen - that was where the world had suddenly turned black around him and he just fell headlong into *that* blackness. Logically, he must have fainted. Then, he had heard singing, or was it humming? Duo rubbed his head. That singing part was weird - maybe he was still dreaming then. And then - Duo froze in mortified realisation - he had flared up at Wufei. He didn't even remember what exactly he had said during the verbal fight, or after. As if that was not bad enough, he had then gone right ahead and fell asleep *on* Wufei. 

//Real smooth, Maxwell.// He groaned and clutched his hair. //*Real* smooth.// 

He couldn't remember what had happened after he had thrown himself onto Wufei. Had the Chinese pilot gotten angry? He did recall that Wufei had not said anything at all at that, though. Well, that didn't mean Wufei wasn't offended by his lack of restraint. //Shit.// Similar thoughts raced through Duo's mind as he clambered onto his feet. 

First things first - Duo frowned to himself as he surveyed the living room. There was absolutely no sign of Wufei anywhere in the house. His heart skipped a beat. Could Wufei had slipped off to the town? The last Duo remembered, the supplies in the safehouse *were* running low. Then of course, Wufei could be just somewhere in the safehouse. 

Duo shook his head in self-reproach. He was really starting to think - and act - like a granny. //Watch it, Maxwell.// He admonished himself. Any more of this nagging and worrying and he'd be sprouting white hair soon. 

He was still thinking about white hair and grannies in black when he heard it. Swishing sounds coming from...outside. Oh! Wufei! That thought occurred to him all too suddenly, but already, he was heading for the door. Along the way, a little knot of wryness began to take root in his guts. He had just realised his little bad habit of acting without thinking was starting to really manifest itself in his every move. 

He was careful to be quiet. The strange swishing sounds were coming from around the side of the safehouse, where there was a clearing - a space straight out of nowhere, usually lit up by whatever sunlight it managed to catch through the canopy of criss-crossing branches that grew overhead. 

The air became stiller as Duo approached, but those odd sounds became sharper. Duo was just starting to wonder why these days he was always *hearing* Wufei first, before actually *seeing* him. 

Well, not that the *seeing* part was half-bad. 

Not really bad at all, actually. 

He stood still and watched. 

Under the play of sunlight and shadow, Wufei whirled, his form snapping like a whip through the air. Kicks, punches, turns, flips followed one after another in an elaborate display of martial arts. A quick spin, a flash of brown and again, there was that swishing noise. 

Duo grinned to himself as he observed the slender object in Wufei's hand as he practised. It was none other than a...stick. There was just something a little off about seeing anything less than a gleaming sabre in Wufei's hand, but a stick...well, a stick would suffice under these circumstances. He stayed where he was a little more, watching how Wufei wielded his wooden weapon as he would a steel one, striking imaginary opponents, each sharp movement slicing through the air. 

Well, there would be imaginary opponents no more. Duo carefully approached the Chinese youth. He paused for a second, before deciding to voice himself first in case he startled Wufei. 

"Uh - " 

He only managed that one non-word when he heard a whistling through the air and felt something rough at his neck. 

"How inattentive," came a chiding delivered in drippingly derisive tones 

Violet eyes rolled down, taking note of the stick positioned at his neck, before looking up into the mock-scornful expression on the flushed copper face. Resisting the urge to laugh, Duo plastered a fearful expression on his own face and held up his hands in surrender. 

"Please don't hurt me!" he gasped in perfect mimicry of the helpless victim. 

"Speak!" Wufei eased effortlessly into his role as the conqueror, complete with evil gleam in eye and a twitch to the lip. "You know you're supposed to stay in bed! How long were you awake?" 

Those words sounded eerily familiar, then Duo remembered that they had been courtesy of none other than himself. Clasping his hands together in a beseeching gesture, he threw Wufei's words right back at him. 

"Not long!" Duo pleaded earnestly. 

Wufei gave in; the corners of his lips turning up in a half-smile. "How are you feeling, Maxwell?" 

"Pretty well, Chang," Duo swatted away the threatening weapon at his neck. 

"That's good," Wufei rolled his wrist in a couple of turns, before giving a few casual swipes with his mock sabre. "So do I." 

"That makes two of us," Duo pointed out cheerfully. He was pleased to see that Wufei had not neglected his health, evident from the bandage that still protected his recovering wound. 

Duo looked skywards, shading his eyes against the flickering angles of sunlight with one hand. Ah, the skies were so blue this morning. Tearing his gaze away, he had to smile when he saw that the other youth was already right back at his practice. It was slower this time, however, as if Wufei was concentrating on each and every execution of his stroke, rather than the earlier flurry of moves moments ago. 

"Wufei." 

Wufei paused mid-stroke, and looked up. "Yes?" 

"Can I practise with you?" 

"With me?" Wufei looked unconvinced. "Are you up to it?" 

"Don't look down on me!" Duo tossed his head haughtily. He snatched up a dried, broken-off branch from the leaf-littered ground. Snapping off the little twigs and whatnot that still clung to it, he finally held it up - his very own stick weapon. He waved it around in a rather triumphant manner. "Wanna challenge me?" he grinned at Wufei. 

Apparently having caught the drift of things, the gleam of interest in obsidian eyes became even more pronounced as Wufei positioned his own stick. "Very well. I challenge you, Duo Maxwell," he declared. 

Oh, this was precious. They were fugitives, stuck at a safehouse, endured each other for days, and here they were, on the loveliest morning they had since day one, waving branches at each other. 

Duo couldn't help it; he began to laugh. But he couldn't laugh for very long, when the opposing weapon came down at him from the air. Duo ducked at the very last moment, rolling himself into a ball as he did so, before climbing quickly to his feet again. Again, he heard the approaching swish of Wufei's stroke, and blocked. 

Again and again Wufei struck, unrelenting in his own conviction of challenging Duo. And again and again, Duo blocked, or simply dodged. Quite obviously, he was barely anywhere near Wufei's skill with weapons, but Duo's reflexes allowed to him to dodge, and even strike out with a fist or leg if possible. Was that even allowed in true sword-wielding? Duo couldn't give a damn about it at the moment. He had his hands full trying to avoid being hit. 

There was a dull clack as their sticks met. 

Duo's arm strained as he tried to hold up against Wufei's blow. It was a good strain, though. He felt entirely alive and brimming with energy. Even the streaming of perspiration down his cheeks, back and just about everywhere felt good. On the opposing end, he could tell from the flush on Wufei's cheeks he was enjoying it all as well. 

"My turn," Duo managed in between pants. He parried Wufei's next strike, before unleashing his own brand of Shinigami-style moves. 

It was basically one wild hit after hit. He had no authentic skills with swords - or sticks - so what? Quite blindly and without thought, he rained a barrage of clumsy blows upon Wufei. 

"Maxwell!" Wufei gasped as he fended them off. "Maybe - maybe a little technique - would do you good!" 

"Screw technique!" Duo cackled. 

Eventually, Wufei *did* give up on technique. 

The air positively rang with yelled curses, bursts of laughter and the sharp clicks of wood against wood, all culminating in a messy backdrop to the scene of two fifteen-year-olds chasing and thwacking at each other with sticks. 

A surprised shout, and a sudden silence followed. It was swiftly broken, though. 

"That was cheating, Maxwell!" 

"Says who? It was all fair!" 

"I was checking you to see if I had hit you! And you took advantage of that - it was cheating!" 

"You didn't say I can't cheat!" 

"I didn't say you *can*!" 

"I won, anyway," Duo crowed. Nobody was going to take this away from him. He tapped his stick against the side of Wufei's neck. "Admit it!" 

Braced on his elbows, and one leg still bent at the knee in the action of getting back onto his feet, Wufei looked half-amused, and half-cross. "It's still cheating," he said stubbornly. 

On impulse, Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei. Around them, the surroundings had became quite a sight. The dried leaves and litter under them had been completely scattered where their feet had landed. Some of the tree trunks still bore marks where an errant blow had struck. And broken branches...and more broken branches. Their little battle had used up quite a few. 

"Kindly remove your weapon." 

Duo laughed and threw away his stick. He was still laughing when he looked back at Wufei, except the laughter kinda got stuck in his throat. 

They were really, really close to each other. 

Feeling little pinpricks of uncertainty, Duo glanced down at themselves and realised he was perched right over Wufei - who was still leaning back on his elbows. It was starting to feel like the night before. 

His mind spun as images began to flash past in startling clarity. 

Can I be selfish one more time? 

He remembered saying that, then burying himself into Wufei. 

Just for a little while. 

Duo was still caught between remembering and reasoning when a hesitant, awkward touch at his cheek snapped him back to reality. 

"You have a cut there, Duo." 

"Must..." Duo swallowed, then continued. "Must have happened just now." 

"Might have happened yesterday in the kitchen." Wufei's expression was at once guilt-stricken and dark with self-directed anger. 

Right. It was *that* expression, and Duo remembered everything. The night before, he had been so broken down by his own conflicting emotions that he just grabbed any support within reach. He also remembered the warm pressure around himself. 

That's right. Wufei had replied by embracing him back. The Shenlong pilot had not rejected him. 

Stretching out his hand, Duo touched equally hesitant fingers to Wufei's cheek. He didn't know what he was doing, honestly. The Chinese pilot's eyes were widened into large, confounded saucers, but Duo ignored that. Almost experimentally, Duo bent his fingers so only the joints trailed over the warm copper skin. When Duo had been hazy and still stuck in semi-consciousness, this was the exact touch he remembered. 

He realised then he had been lying the night before. He didn't want to be selfish just once. 

Praying that Wufei wouldn't scream or he himself wouldn't freak out and bolt - whichever happened first - Duo dipped his head until his face was just an inch away from the other youth's. They were really, really, really close now. He could even feel the weak, shuddering breaths that Wufei was inhaling and exhaling. Duo paused, now wretchedly unsure of what he was trying to do. He knew he wanted to do *something*, he just didn't know *what*! 

He stared hard into endlessly deep obsidian eyes, a little part of him hoping to get some answer there, except he got nothing but equal amounts of uncertainty. 

Duo squeezed his eyes shut, then cracked them open again. To his utmost surprise, he was no longer looking into black eyes. Wufei's eyes were tightly closed. 

Duo took it to mean acquiescence. He darted a glance at Wufei's slightly opened mouth. Taking in a deep breath, Duo then resolutely angled his head and leaned in. 

And *then* the inevitable happened. 

A beeping pierced the silent air, sounding abnormally loud in the stillness. 

~*~ fin Chapter 4 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5

Touched  
(5/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

It must have been some time he was this pissed over something - something personal. Duo glared at himself in the mirror, something he had been doing for the whole of yesterday and this morning. This must be an accomplishment of sorts. He could add this to the list of compulsive habits he had already had. 

In torturous, tragicomic fashion, the whole series of events repeated for the umpteenth time in his head. There he was, crouched over Wufei, both of them flushed and tired, but ecstatic in the aftermath of a bout of mad horseplay. There *they* were, when he felt that weird feeling. It felt exactly like a connection had just suddenly sparked after days of short-circuiting and miscues. And he *knew* from the expression on the other boy's face that he felt it too. 

Sighing explosively, he clutched his head, creating an even bigger mess out of his chestnut curls. He was *the* Duo Maxwell of stealth and speed fame! To think he was let down by his own supposed attributes. Had he been just a second faster, he would have known exactly what a fiery dragon tasted like. 

But nohe *had* to hesitate. And in that second he did, Murphy's Law went gleefully into action. 

That moment when laptop had beeped, it was all Duo could do not to storm into the safehouse and blow that thing to smithereens. Not that he didn't feel like doing it *now*. Duo stared down at his whitened knuckles. Without his knowing, his hands had left his hair to latch onto the edge of the sink in a death grip. 

From his left came a sharp rapping on the door. 

"I'm coming in," a familiarly crisp voice spoke from the other side of the door.

He relaxed his fists with a sigh as expectedly, the door opened and emitted a white-clad figure.

"Yes, you may," Duo said dryly as he shifted to make room for the Chinese boy who had breezed into the toilet. 

A fine black eyebrow rose. "Are you offended?" Wufei said casually as he turned on the tap. 

"Hardly," Duo rolled his eyes. He leaned sideways into the wall that bordered the sink on one end, and just studied his stony-faced comrade. 

"I apologise," Wufei said flatly, his attention focused on washing his hands rather than on Duo. "On your part however, perhaps you should make an attempt to stop staring at yourself in the mirror every chance you get." He commented as he cupped his hands to catch the water.

Duo eyeballed the right temple of Wufei's head. Maybe if he stared hard enough, a hole would appear there. Except it would probably do little good. Wufei would just go about his business, hole in head or not. 

So, Duo kept his mouth shut and just watched – he was getting really good at this silent observation thing, incidentally. He noticed the little kink between raven brows as Wufei peeled off the left shoulder of his tunic. The kink deepened in exact degrees as to the seconds Wufei took to examine his previously injured arm, and finally disappeared as the mental diagnostic was completed. Quite apparently, Wufei was satisfied with his the progress of his recuperation, for he gave a tiny, unconscious nod before pulling the tunic back over his shoulder, and re-clasping the buttons. 

Feeling rather out-of-place, Duo tried to look nonchalant as possible, as though watching Wufei running a self-diagnostic test was something he did every day. Truth was, he knew the Chinese boy had never allowed any spectator even for something as innocuous as this. It was trivial to Duo, but an act that would been deemed as a spectacle of weakness for Wufei. 

It *must* mean Wufei was getting more and more comfortable with Duo, no? Duo was just going to feel gleeful about it, when he again remembered that the closeness they shared now was nothing compared to yesterday. He could still see the expression of both wonder and acceptance on Wufei's face yesterday, when they were just about to actually –

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"What?" Duo said blankly.

"Nothing," Wufei shook his head. "You just had this strange look on your face. I thought you might be sick."

"Oh."

"Well," the Chinese boy turned away from the sink and Duo. "I shall leave you to your business. I am going to contact the others. We've been stranded here for too long." He said over his shoulder as he left. 

"Okay," Duo said belatedly, and to thin air. He didn't really hear what Wufei was rambling about. All he could think of now was that one statement about being sick. How right Wufei had been. Duo Maxwell was sick. 

He was obsessing about a kiss that never happened. 

  
++++++++++

  
The rest of the morning was spent in such utter non-activity, it was unnerving. Even the safehouse seemed strangely silent, as if waiting for something to happen. 

The violet-eyed youth stared down at the various parts and wires in his arms. This had been a last resort on his part at doing something constructive, and *not* incurring his companion's wrath in the process. Wufei had been rather touchy. Logically, Duo could attribute Wufei's mood plunge to the fact that they had been stuck at the safehouse for more than a week now, while the war still raged on out there. But Duo was not always logical. He'd be lying if he said he didn't secretly hope that Wufei could be suffering from teenage hormones too. 

They were nearly sixteen for God's sake. It might help their sanity if they could be allowed to behave their age a little more often. 

Duo realised he was practically glaring down at the innocent paraphernalia still in his arms. The juvenile part of him wanted to just ditch that stuff somewhere and not look at them again. But of course, that would earn him quite an earful from said touchy companion. Exhaling explosively, he stepped out of the safehouse. 

They would have to return to their work very soon, Duo knew. It was becoming something of a dread that Duo had to face every time he set eyes on the laptop, and any other form of communication they had with the rest of the world. The next time there was a beep again, it'd be time for them to go heed whatever calling each of them was subject to. 

In a sudden fit of reminiscence, he turned his head to settle his gaze on the safehouse. It was decrepit, a sorry excuse for a structure, the atmosphere was often more painful than anything else for Duo, but fuck, he suspected he would miss it when he would have to leave. 

"Maxwell?"

"Yeah?" Duo said as he looked up. He immediately wished he hadn't. Staring right at the solemn, copper face, Duo's gaze inevitably travelled from deep velvet eyes to lips the colour of caramel, and down to quickly sweep over the muscled form that was obvious even through the white tunic. 

Thankfully then, Wufei was too preoccupied with examining the pile of electrical components in Duo's arms to notice anything out of ordinary. 

"I've sent reminders," Wufei said as a matter-of-factly. "We should be contacted soon. Over the next two days, mostly likely."

"Two days" Duo murmured, trying to remember the state of their amenities in the safehouse. "I don't think we have even enough food to last us that long."

Wufei snorted. "That is exactly my point about us overstaying in this place. We should have returned once I had woken up."

"You were still injured, then."

The Chinese boy waved a hand as if to dismiss that fact. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. But I do apologise for dragging both of us down because of my injury."

Duo bit back the retort on his tongue. Instead, he countered with a forcibly mild tone. "You don't usually apologise for everything, so don't start now."

"You don't usually start analysing everything either." Wufei said sharply. 

"Uh-huh," Duo replied, his grin slipping mechanically into place. "Things can change, huh."

He fell quiet after that, the only sounds reaching his ears were the irregular thumps of his heartbeat, and the soft swish of white sleeve against his own black-clad arm as Wufei move past him into the safehouse. 

Duo stayed for a beat longer, just trying to feel. The problem was, he couldn't *feel* it anymore. That camaraderie, that connection that might have existed between them...it seemed to have just disappeared. He turned his head, and saw the Chinese youth disappearing deeper into the safehouse. Resigned, Duo headed for the battered car that had taken them here. 

  
++++++++++

  
Wufei read through his own email, his eyes automatically checking over his wording, but his brain taking time-off elsewhere. It was at his tenth re-reading that he finally snapped himself out of it. In a fit of self-directed frustration, he hit the send' button. He stared at the screen for a while more, watching the processes in action as his email was sent and confirmed. For his own sanity, he hoped he'd get a reply soon, or better still, something to come and pick them up. He'd settle for *any* shuttle if it could transport him away from this godforsaken place. 

A series of flashbacks from the past week or so began a playback in his mind. 

Well, maybe not everything was godforsaken. Truly he had not felt as huge a range of emotions as he did for those days, and most of them were courtesy of the other pilot stuck in the same situation as him. It all exhausted him, feeling so much. In a way, he almost missed the emptiness that he could surround himself with before. Even he tried now, it was no use. Any wall he could come up with would crumble with just a laugh or *sound* from his fellow, bright-eyed pilot. Not that he didn't try!

He felt a pinch of regret for his attitude for these two days. All he remembered of himself was either displaying an amazing lack of emotion, or shooting down every word Duo said. 

Yet, he also knew there was no other way to allow him to regain control of his life, and direction. Scowling, he glared up around him. The longer he stayed here, the more he would lose himself to the forgetfulness that pervaded the empty spaces. 

A shrill yelp from outside made him jump so badly his fingers tripped, sending a line of digital gibberish across the laptop screen.

Wufei found himself standing up from the chair, whole body tensed. His mind was already picturing the hundred and one deaths that could have afflicted Duo. Hesitating for just another moment, he gave in and hastened towards the source of the cry.

  
++++++++++

  
Duo's hand was already at his head, gingerly feeling around. His fingers found the nasty bump, and he groaned. Damn, it was sore! And dammit, it would surely leave a horrid bruise. He rolled his eyes. To think he could even hit his head like that while on a task as simple as this. Thank goodness no one was here to see how clumsy a Gundam pilot could get. 

"That's all?"

The mirth disappeared. Startled, Duo looked up to see two sloe eyes glaring sternly down at him. "Hi!" Duo said without thinking. 

If anything, Wufei looked even more disgusted. "By the sounds of that scream just now," he said in such clipped tones he sounded like he was biting the head off each syllable. "I was imagining you being surrounded by mobile dolls and getting shot to pieces."

"Gee, I had no idea you'd be so worried for me." Duo continued recklessly. 

"I never said I was."

That was one significant remark. Duo bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. Finally he had found out what was wrong with everything. The situation now was exactly like as though they were back to square one – before the never-kiss, before their mad stick fight, before Wufei's arms around him that night, before the soup fiasco, before Wufei's injury, and before the mission. 

He had also found out *why* this was happening – because someone was trying to rewind and erase all that had happened, and that someone was definitely not Duo. Now, all he wanted to was – 

"Why?" 

Wufei raised an eyebrow at that question. "Because I was not worried."

"Not that," Duo said quietly. "Let's try again. Why?" even he was aware of the smile that pulled at his own lips, and the bitterness in that smile. 

The realisation on Wufei's face was almost comical to watch. His cheeks paling, eyes widening at the implications of that monosyllabic question, lower lip trembling just that bit. 

"Consequences, Maxwell," Wufei said so flatly he sounded almost mechanical. He turned his head to gaze at something beyond Duo. "Consequences we can hardly afford. Look at the sky. Look at the people. And look at us. The war is not over. It wouldn't be over if we do not finish it."

It made far more sense that Duo liked. Inhaling deeply, Duo made a show of standing up and dusting himself off. He spoke without looking at Wufei. "Ever wondered why us', Wufei?"

Wufei's deep, obsidian eyes turned slowly to rivet on him and Duo froze, all motions pinned by that haunted gaze. "Ever wondered why not us', Duo?"

Duo laughed at that one, and he didn't give a damn if nobody else was laughing along. "I'm selfish, remember?" he said carelessly, his words coming out in hiccups as he chuckled. "You don't think I'd ever be thankful for this job, do you?" he shrugged, that movement threatening to release the stinging ache in his eyes. "This is it, huh?"

He didn't wait for Wufei's reply, not that he thought he'd get any either. And even if he did get one, he knew he wouldn't like it. He remembered they still lacked supplies to last them until backup arrived. Like Wufei said, the war wasn't over and the responsibility would follow them no matter where they were. 

"I'm going to town," he said casually, busying himself with clearing up the remnants of his earlier work on the battered vehicle. "Anything you need?"

"No. Maxwell," Wufei began, hesitated, then tried again. "I don't have a goodfeeling about this. Our last email – it said the OZ soldiers had intensified their search around these territories. Don't risk it. We have enough to survive until the others get here."

Heedlessly, Duo tossed the useless electronic leftovers to the ground and rested his hands on his hips. "I'll just look around and get the basic stuff we'd need. You go back to the safehouse. In case we get further instructions, you know. I'll back in a jiffy." He finished, the finality in his tone painfully obvious. 

Silence from the other youth could only mean grudging acquiescence. 

Duo wove his fingers deep into his hair, making sure the tiny, compact explosive was there. The gun he left with Wufei in an earlier agreed arrangement, figuring the Chinese boy would need it more than him if the OZ soldiers chanced upon the safehouse. 

He got into the car, and stared at the wheel for a moment. The memory of himself screaming at a nearly unconscious Wufei assaulted him like a relentless echo. A quick shake of head was enough to banish it for the moment. 

It was just a short trip away from the safehouse, but it felt like goodbye. Duo wondered if this was what it would feel like when they really went back to their separate ways. Wellhe smiled bitterly, at least he got to rehearse it once through. 

He started the car, grateful for the cacophony of rattles and clanks that shook the whole run-down vehicle. 

And just before the car eased into the thick forest that flanked the safehouse, despite his determination, he gave in anyway and glanced at the rear-view mirror. 

The white-clad figure still stood in front of the safehouse, completely unmoving, growing tinier and tinier until it was obscured by both branch and distance. 

~*~ fin Chapter 5 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6

Touched  
(6/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

He pulled the cap low over his forehead, half obscuring his eyes, shading his face from public eyes. He knew what he looked like to the scores of townspeople milling about him – a young nobody, much like the other dirty street urchins that skirted the main streets and darted about the back alleys. 

He watched as he walked, his gaze never letting up. The slightest bit of carelessness could prove too costly even if he died a hundred times to pay for it. His grip tightening on the neck of the small, rough sack in his hand, he hoisted it a little more firmly over his shoulder. The miserable thunks of the few cans in there reminded him sorely of the fact he managed to get only a few cans of edibles, plus a laughably tiny batch of medical supplies. At least however, they would last them for the few days before they were picked up. 

He slipped one hand into the thin coat he wore outside of his regular attire, and felt around for the pouch he knew was there. It had greatly diminished in size since the moment he had lifted it from someone he had bumped into earlier. It had been some time since he had resorted to stealing, but the disinfectant solution had all but finishedand bandages were almost used up. He was still worried about Wufei's injury getting infected, or flaring up again, looking at the way the Chinese boy seemed to behave like he was invincible. 

He paused at the last shop of the street he had trawled, looking up and through the grimy glass of the shop front. What he saw made him smile. A toy shop. Not the pretty, shiny, well-furnished type that appealed to all children. This one was old, stacked with odd bits and pieces of play things he suspected were picked from the trash heap, and other knick knacks fashioned by hand. He stared at a pair of rather rough-looking wooden swords hanging by one wall. They reminded him of the stick fight he had with Wufei, and this made him smile a little more. A quick glance at his wrist-watch – late afternoon. It wouldn't hurt to dally a tiny bit longer, would it?

Taking quick stock of his surroundings and satisfied he was safe for the moment, Duo pushed the rickety door opened and stepped inside. 

  
++++++++++

  
Wufei had stayed outside, preferring it to the silence in the safehouse. Earlier, he had also stood staring rather foolishly after the car as it disappeared amongst the thick forest trail. 

He should have objected more strongly at Duo's insistence on going to the town! So, he had no good reason to object, but at least it will put his mind more at ease. He just had this nagging feeling inside that something would go wrong. 

That was one reason why he stayed out, so he could see the car rattling back to the safehouse with Duo inside and in one piece, and then he'd chide himself for worrying needlessly. Maybe if they both felt by better then, he'd also tell Duo about his silly little insecurities and Duo could laugh at them too. 

The other reason was his daily training. Ever since*that* day, he hadn't practised, because simply put, it brought a flush to his face every time he remembered what had, or rather had *not* happened. And this wouldn't do at all. 

Now that he had some time to himself, with Duo out of way, out of sight and out of mind, maybe he could be a little more productive. Feeling a rising sense of peace and self-satisfaction, he bent and picked up a spare branch next to his feet. He waved it around, rolling his wrist in slow turns. A reasonable enough weight for him to actually get some serious practise done. 

Wufei smiled to himself as he thrust it out, spearing an imaginary opponent. 

  
++++++++++

  
Duo grinned as he waved the wooden toy through the air. He was sorely tempted to get both of them, just as souvenirs of their stay in this part of the Earth. But that would be ridiculous. He could already imagine the look of contempt on Wufei's face if he went back with those two wooden swords strapped to his back. 

He studied the workmanship, ignoring the look of suspicion from the shopkeeper, and decided it was nowhere as good as the random branches he and Wufei held in their hands. Branches those might be, but they were the objects of spontaneous and unexpected fun – of *joy* for both of them. Not like these artificial, man-crafted things. He sighed self-deprecatingly as he waved the toy again. His bouts of sentimentality were getting embarrassing even to himself. 

It really was time to get back.

Shrugging, Duo reached up to replace the toy on the wall, when he noticed the tiny window at the back of the shop. He hadn't noticed that before. It opened his view to the street that ran behind the shop, and also the adjacent alley, where he could see – 

Duo froze. 

Where he could see OZ officers. 

The uniform was unmistakable. 

Fuck!

His heart missing a beat, Duo quickly returned the toy to its original position, nearly dropping in his haste. He needed to get the fuck out of here right *now*.

The sudden chime of the doorbell made him jump. People.

Duo stilled his breathing, his mind and body reacting instinctively to calm himself down. People. Civilians. Nothing to panic. Just turn and walk out of the – 

His ears picked up the chillingly familiar thud of heavy boots against the wooden flooring as they entered the shop.

OZ officers – in the same goddamned, fucking shop as him.

The big difference? They were armed, and he wasn't.

"Hey, you!" 

Duo closed his eyes. He was officially fucked.

  
++++++++++

  
He held his stance, remembering the instructions of past Masters, their stern voices and barked commands every time his limbs quavered or his posture slackened. He also remembered the disapproving glares when his gaze had lingered a little too long on ancient Chinese scrolls, instead of the curving broadsword that was designated for his training. 

He drew his makeshift weapon through the air, drawing a wide arc. His legs flowed with the change in stance, stretching, recoiling as he moved through the series of exercises. 

This is it, huh?

Gasping, his eyes flew open even as he felt his supporting ankle gave way, and he fell. Landing awkwardly, he laid there for a moment, just taking in shuddering breaths. It took a while before he could sit up and start checking himself for any possible injuries. There was none, to his utmost relief. Yet with relief came a wave of self-directed anger. He should know better than to let his concentration deviate while practising. He was lucky this time not to have incurred any injury, except for a mild strain on his ankle. Incredibly lucky.

Irritated, he tossed away the branch and glanced around him. This was the place where Duo had joined him during practice. Even when he closed his eyes, he could still hear echoes of their laughter in the air. And just several feet away was the exact place where he had laid half-reclined on the ground while Duo hovered above him. He could see Duo's eyes, violet orbs which always looked sad beneath the sparkle. He could feel Duo's breath against his mouth. 

He gave in and yelled, letting his cry reverberate around the silent ranks of trees bearing witness to his frustration. 

  
+++++++++

  
From the sounds of it, there were two of them. Duo's gaze swept around him, picking out suitable weapons. He'd take them out swiftly, with as little commotion as possible, and with absolutely no civilian casualties. 

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Duo steeled himself and started his mental countdown. One

"I heard you! Can't you even take pity on some old bones?"

Duo exhaled slowly, finally remembering how to breathe and trying not to seem too relieved as he shifted aside to let the shopkeeper pass through. He picked up something random from the shelves that flanked him, pretended to examine it, all the while trying to gauge his situation from where he was. He heard the two OZ officers openly discussing some of the items for sale; one of them mentioning his children at home. He heard the grizzly shopkeeper bargaining with them. 

Now.

He eased along the narrow strip of space, biding his time cautiously. He could see the doorway from the corner of his eye, and his freedom just beyond that glass. 

"the girl just likes blue so much! And toy guns, swords, you name it!"

The voices faded to a dull hum after that; all his energies just concentrated on getting out of *here*. They were so close to him, he could practically feel the air tremble from each of their movements, their raucous chatter. And in that instant the shopkeeper said something in reply, he reached for the handle. 

He didn't see the OZ officer until it was too late. Not those behind him, but a new one, rushing into the shop and nearly knocking him to the floor as the door swung inwards. 

Duo took his chance as the man thundered past, shrinking sideways and slipping through the half-bared doorway. Just before the door swing shut behind him, he vaguely picked up the words seen' and boy' among the terse exchange between the officers. 

He wasted no time, then, breaking into a sprint across the street and blending into the streams of townspeople. He had several seconds of head start before actually hearing frenzied shouts and the rapid thump of boots on the gravel that told him the officers were finally onto him. Slow, as usual. Smiling grimly to himself, Duo veered into a back alley, praying that his memory of the whole network of streets and alleys of this town would not fail him.

  
++++++++++

  
Wufei stared at the digits for several long seconds. Evening would set in in thirty minutes. This was not good. At all. True, Duo was the one person whose carelessness with words seemed unprecedented, but he wouldn't be flippant about something like this. If he said he'd back quickly, he *would* be back quickly. 

He never should have let Duo taken the risk. 

In a moment of utter frustration, he dashed out of the safehouse, into the small open space. Instead of the relief he was seeking, his helplessness only compounded as he stopped short, overwhelmed by the dense silence that choked the air around him. 

His mind was already going into auto-desensitisation. Duo would be fine. He was probably just distracted by something insignificant. He was probably just hanging around until he had forgotten the time. He was also probably just doing this to annoy Wufei. 

That last attempt at reassurance was so absurd Wufei wished it to be true. He'd take absurdity over reality at this point in time. 

Turning, he stared after the beaten forest track. 

There was only one thing he could think of doing right now.

  
++++++++++

  
Duo dove, hitting the floor and quickly rolling away from the spatter of shots that rattled after him. He was just in time, before several pairs of boots thundered past his hiding place. Christ! He was not going to last much longer at this rate. And the car – he did not have high hopes that it'd secure his safety either. Chances were the OZ had already found it. 

He tightened his grip around the rough fabric of the sack. Even as he ran and hid for his life earlier he had stubbornly refused to discard it. Wufei was still waiting at the safehouse, and yes Duo intended to keep his word of returning in one piece, complete with groceries. 

His breathing was so shallow he could barely feel it himself; just knew that it was in rhythm with the rapid staccato of his heartbeat. Hunkering down to the stacks of crates shielding him, he crept on all fours slowly towards the small opening. Razor fragments of shattered glass bit into his palms and knees as he moved, leaving trails of bright crimson, and he clenched his teeth to keep from gasping. 

Shifting until his back was against the rough brick wall, he picked up a larger fragment of glass, cursing softly when it nearly slipped from his blood-slicked hand. He gingerly held out the glass, turning his wrist so he could see catch his surroundings on the grimy reflection. He adjusted until he saw the familiar image of the battered car that brought him here, and he was right. There were several OZ soldiers milling around it, most possibly waiting for him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, slumping against the wall. 

The despair lasted for only briefly however. He managed a grin. It was far from over yet. But first, he'd have to do something about his position. Holding out the glass in one hand, he retrieved the tiny remote he had fashioned in the morning with the other. 

His thumb settled on the tiny switch. Muttering a silent farewell, he activated it.

Nothing happened.

Duo was beginning to feel a moment of true panic, when the deafening explosion rocked the air. Frenzied shouts and screams followed quickly, mingled with the acrid stench of burning metal and rubber. Duo angled the glass, watching the scattered group of OZ soldiers, some obviously injured in the blast, others trying to keep their order amidst the swarms of panicked passers-by. 

Before the dust had even settled, Duo was out of there and slipping through the tight weave of back streets. No more but a small, dark figure scurrying along even darker alleys, his shadow tattooed on the walls by the erratic illuminations of the explosion flames. 

  
++++++++++

  
High overhead, the moon shone so bright it almost hurt. Wufei felt reassured by it, and grateful. At this point in time, he was thankful for any source of light, natural or not. He picked up the only torchlight in the safehouse and flicked it on. The light it gave off was reasonable. His right hand was gripped tightly around the gun. 

He knew this was foolish, that the only thing he should rightly do was to stay in the safehouse and wait. Maybe he should even start planning his escape since it seemed likely the OZ had caught onto them. And he knew he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to. He wasn't panicking, or frantic. All he felt was a heavy sense of calmness and purpose. 

The one other comrade that came with him on this mission was missing. Wufei now knew why he never liked to work with others – the risks and worries were just too great. 

Well, too bad for that. He had not much choice now. By hook or by crook, he'd find out what happened to Duo. 

He stood at the fringe of the forest that he had been staring at the whole day. By night, it certainly looked more intimidating. He counted himself lucky this time that the forest wasn't as dense as it could be; the moonlight shone through in spare shards. 

He took the dirt track that led to the outskirts of the trees, picking his steps carefully, and still nearly tripping. Around him, gnarled branches crowded him and he swiped at them impatiently. The ground beneath his feet was soft with layers of fallen and decaying leaves. At certain places, the forest canopy all but shut out whatever little moonshine that managed to creep through. 

It was a long way. 

You'd never quite understand the usefulness of a damned vehicle until you had to traverse the same distance on foot. He nearly laughed at this thought. It was just about the most retarded thing he could think of at such a moment. Maybe he should even start worrying about wild animals. 

The first drops came right after this thought. He raised his head in disbelief. A few seconds later, the drizzle escalated into a steady patter. Fat droplets assaulting the leaves, swaying the branches, and soaking him to the skin as he trudged on wearily. The dirt turned to sluggish mud, dragging his steps even slower. He cast one more look towards the unforgiving skies. What would Duo have said under such circumstances? //Fuck you.// Yeah, that's right. Those exact two words. He repeated them in his heart. So, he'd never say it, but it didn't mean he couldn't think it. 

His legs refused to stop even when the sense of abject foolishness mounted with each step. What was he trying to prove? That he valued the life of his comrade? And not so much his own? 

He needed to answer Duo's unanswered question. 

//Stay alive.// Wufei willed himself and Duo, wherever the boy was right now. 

Maybe he was too focused on his progress that he took the sharp fork in the trail without thinking. He heard the sudden thud of approaching footfalls too late. The unseen stranger was almost upon him when he fell back, bringing up his weapon to fore.

He cocked the trigger, the sharp click sounded abnormally jarring against the dull drum of rainfall.

"Freeze!" he warned sharply, and he heard the sudden halting of the footsteps. "I'm armed. Step out slowly. Let me see you."

The figure emerged as told, slowly, almost awkwardly from the veil of branches and misty rain. 

Wufei kept a tight hold on his guard even as he directed the torchlight's weak beam towards the stranger. He couldn't really see anything at first with the raindrops stinging his eyes. He blinked, heart thudding so hard he was sure the stranger could hear it too. If that was an OZ soldier – 

Then, he saw it. The waxen paleness of the skin first, then the cuts and gashes, and finally in sickening realisation, the face underneath. "Duo!" he gasped, almost in disbelief. 

"Honey, I'm home," the pale apparition laughed hoarsely, taking an unsteady step forward, before toppling right into Wufei. 

~*~ fin Chapter 6 ~*~

* * *

On to Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7

Touched  
(7/7)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst/sap/violence Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

Carefully, the slender forceps clamped around the crystalline fragment, before lifting it away from flesh. A stifled groan followed, and an involuntarily jerk in the prone form.

Wufei's jaw worked as he efficiently and gently removed the small slivers of glass embedded in Duo's knees. When he was sure he had removed every single fragment he could possibly see with both naked eye and the magnifying glass, he laid the forceps aside, and sat back, grimacing from the ache in his back. 

"Thanks," Duo murmured from where he lay. 

Wufei acknowledged that with a grunt.

Neither of them had spoken much when Wufei had half-supported, half-lugged an exhausted Duo back to the safehouse. The weather had matched their moods to painful perfection. It rained mercilessly, the soaking wetness clinging to their skin, mingling with their perspiration, reducing both of them to nothing more than mechanically trudging, panting forms. 

When they had finally stumbled, mud-streaked and all, into the safehouse, Wufei had been tempted to just lay there and sleep the night away in current their states. But Duo

Wufei winced unconsciously, remembering the mess of flesh, blood and glass that were Duo's knees. He shook his head, clearing that unpleasant memory. "I'd like to hear your report now, if you please," he said pointedly, gaze darting to Duo.

The violet-eyed boy shrugged. "What else? Got spotted by OZ, and escaped. Still alive and kicking."

Duo was clearly just stating the obvious. 

"Elaborate." Ignoring Duo's dramatic sigh, Wufei fished the kit for bandages. He turned his attention back to the punctured knees. He bathed them as gently as he possibly could. The disinfectant solution followed and Duo yelped in pain. 

"Just a little more," Wufei muttered as he worked.

"Fucking hurts," Duo groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I want to know what happened."

"Christ!" Duo snapped. "What do you wanna know? That I got shot at but miraculously survived? Or that I bombed the car up and killed *only* a couple of people in the process?"

"Soldiers? Or civilians?"

"I dunno" the American boy said evasively as he leaned his head into one hand. "Most possibly soldiers," he conceded after a stern glance from Wufei. 

"How did you get back here?"

Duo made a sound that was clearly of irritation, and perhaps resignation. He stared dolefully into air for a second, before speaking. "Took OZ transport. Disabled the tracker, hid the truck in the forest, and walked the rest of the way." 

Wufei paused, as if digesting all that Duo said, before nodding slowly. "I'll put all that in the report." He rolled the bandages over the last knee and secured it firmly. 

"Would you put your own little trek into the forest into the report too?"

Wufei kept quiet.

"That Pilot 05 clearly went against the rules when he left the safehouse and went after a team-mate with nothing but a torchlight, a gun with only four rounds left and a pair of legs?"

The Chinese boy's face turned ashen and he stood up abruptly. The small bathroom now seemed even smaller, and suffocating. He stepped backwards, nearly colliding with the closed door. "Yes I would," he fairly hissed. 

A snicker escaped Duo as he slowly, unsteadily got to his feet. "You know how irrational that would make you look?"

Wufei's lips tightened into a grim line as he was slowly backed into the door. He held himself with admirable will and steadiness even as Duo's arms went to either side of him, palms braced against the door and effectively cornering him. The pale face, still grinning like a haunted jester's mask, lowered to within an inch of his own, so close he could feel the tickle of breaths across his skin. 

"Why did you come after me?" Duo's voice was unusually layered, the suggestion and implication in his hoarse tone both beseeching, and commanding at the same time.

It was a potent combination that left Wufei fairly light-headed. His vision swam, and before his eyes, the dirty beige of the tiles ran into startling pristine white of Duo's bandages, and rapidly staining red by the reopened wounds beneath the fabric. He leaned back, just about as far as he could against the resisting pressure of the door behind him. And he bit his lip, as if it could help him escape from answering. 

"Forget it," Duo shook his head almost sadly. "You don't have to tell me," he stopped, suddenly looking pensive, before hardening again. "You can show me."

Wufei knew he wanted Duo to do what he was about to do, even as the youth's violet eyes fluttered shut and his stuttered breathing drew closer and closer. But what Wufei wanted didn't mean he could have it. 

"I'm sorry," Wufei said, and even he could feel his own words completely piercing the thickening emotion in the air. He felt the responding flinch from Duo, but he continued anyway, unable to stop and afraid of what could happen if he did. 

"I can't." The final statement fell from his lips and he stopped, his mind in a daze, seeing yet not quite seeing Duo reel back in confusion. 

He didn't stay any longer, turning quickly to pull open the door and stumbling out, his own confusion and near desperation driving him away.

  
++++++++++

  
//Beep. Just beep.// Duo found himself willing the machine silently. //Just make any goddamned sound and we'll all be happy.//

The laptop remained mockingly silent. 

//Traitor.// Duo accused inwardly as he turned on the couch. His limbs were starting to ache; he could practically feel them creaking as he tossed again, trying to somehow make himself comfortable. The first night he had collapsed onto it, he and the couch had been at odds with each other. Right now, they were *still* at odds. 

He stared out the lone window that provided his everyday view to the outside world. A mist hung low outside, obscuring much of his view. He used to like rain. No, he liked the after-rain – the freshness, the crispness of the air. He didn't feel that way now. The surroundings just felt drained and stripped by the earlier storm. 

At least the fireplace was comfort, the warmth it permeated reassuring. 

He stared into the flickering flames, recalling the explosion back in the small town. He supposed he should feel some measure of guilt about what he had done, but he felt little of it. Rather, he had been thankful to make it back to the safehouse, battered but alive nonetheless. God, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly. His self-centredness was reaching startling proportions. 

It was thoughts like this that was still keeping him awake. 

What transpired earlier helped too. 

How could he have been so fucking stupid? Duo felt like banging his head on a wall sometimes. In his moment of madness, he had actually crossed the unspoken boundary between comrades. If there was reciprocation, it mightn't have been that badNo, there *was*, Duo was defiant in that respect, just that it felt like complete defeat right now. He had tried everything he knew to reach his elusive comrade, but by the looks of it, he had failed spectacularly. 

Wistfully, Duo rested his gaze on the still form lying just several feet away. He could barely see the Chinese boy, with him being almost totally covered by the sheet. What he could see, and guess however, was that Wufei was as awake as he was. Probably just as unhappy as well, which was why Duo needed the laptop to lapse into its annoying habit of beeping at all the wrong times right *now*. The sooner they leave, the better, or they might end up more enemies than friends after this. 

//Make some noise, anything! You – //

Obediently, some noise' was made, just that it wasn't the laptop. 

Mind still caught up in mid-rant, Duo blinked, startled, as the object of his unrequited scrutiny sat up abruptly.

The sheet fell away, revealing an unearthly silent Wufei with his head bowed as if in deep thought. Without the band, his hair winged wildly about his face, obscuring most of it, so all Duo could make out was a clenched jaw, paled lips. 

They remained in this strange tableau for several long, tensed moments – Duo with his heart his mouth, eyes widened into bewildered violet saucers, and Wufei, head still lowered, hands clutching tightly onto the hem of the sheet that had covered him.

At length, Wufei's head lifted, turned, so a glimpse of piercing obsidian eyes was offered from behind the raven hair. 

"It's cold," the Chinese youth said softly, as if he were talking to himself. 

Trembling, Duo sat up.

"Come," Wufei finished simply.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Neither of them spoke. Not yet. 

He tightened his arms, drawing the dark-haired boy deeper into his embrace, and himself pressing closer to the warmth of Wufei's body. He felt Wufei stiffening momentarily, before relaxing completely and sinking bonelessly against him. Wufei seemed so tired.

"Stop fighting, just for tonight," Duo murmured into the Chinese boy's hair. 

Wufei shifted until he was face-to-face with Duo. "Can I?" he said, frustration lending an edge to his tone. 

"You can. You just have to lay it aside for something else."

"There's nothing else!"

"There's me," Duo said without missing a beat. 

This brought an answering half-smile to Wufei's lips. "Hn. What is so great about you?" he retorted with his characteristic smirk. 

Duo couldn't help it then. Sometimes all it took was the right combination of timing, setting and the expression on Wufei's face. Tilting his head, Duo cupped the back of Wufei's head and brought their mouths together. It was a stolen kiss, he knew, but Duo threw caution to the wind as he gently took the first, then the second and third from Wufei's unresisting mouth. And when he finally did draw back, what he saw made him smile.

Wufei looked utterly at a lossno, perhaps spellbound would be a better word. 

"*That* is what's great about me," Duo teased as he gave the tip of Wufei's nose a quick peck. He was on a high himself, not quite believing he had actually just kissed a warrior famed for both mettle and fiery temperament – *and* not getting burnt in the process. 

"Can we" copper cheeks coloured. 

"Do that again?" Duo guessed, and correctly so when Wufei looked down in acute self-consciousness. 

It was a needless question.

Reaching out to cradle copper cheeks so Wufei couldn't lower his head any more than he had already done so, Duo leaned forward until he could see right into obsidian eyes. "Yes," he said seriously, and again pressed his lips to Wufei's. 

It was deeper this time, yet experimental as Duo took his time exploring the contours of rosy caramel lips, learning the silky dips and curves, finding out that the taste of those lips was of innocence. Wufei might be as burdened by past and present as Duo was, but where physical pleasure came into play, the Chinese boy was almost completely untouched. And Duo was both grateful and intrigued to be the one to breach this barrier. 

When he felt Wufei push back, he eased up on his own pressure, allowing the other boy to dictate. The kisses grew more awkward then, their mouths almost slipping as Wufei struggled to match, and they also grew sweeteras any unsullied first intimacy between two man-children could be. 

They pulled away only when both of them were breathless. Cheeks flushed, they merely stared at each other, a sense of wonder settling over both them. Duo's heart was beating triple time as he waited for Wufei. This was Wufei's invitation, and would be decided on his terms. 

"I've" the Chinese youth began apprehensively, his uncertain gaze darting around him, fixing on anything but Duo. "I've never"

Duo understood the other boy's feelings of inadequacy, and strangely, he felt more charmed by that than anything else. 

"I don't care," Duo said and meant it. 

Still, Wufei hesitated, but not for long. He reached for the top of the intricate clasps of his tunic, undoing the first, pausing, then slowly, but steadily pulling the rest of the clasps free. The tunic was shrugged off, baring a tightly-muscled form, and the white bandage that still clung around his left arm. The deep blue sash followed next, unknotted and pulled free to allow the slipping of the white pants off legs as muscled as the rest of the body. 

Duo watched wordlessly, aware that his own mounting desire was evident in his gaze as he followed each movement of his would-be lover, from methodical stripping to the shy crossing of legs. It was not until Wufei was completely naked and sitting there pink-faced from Duo's scrutiny, that Duo himself felt compelled to move. Grinning reassuringly, he unhurriedly pulled off his own clothes, then sat lotus-style in a mirror of Wufei's position, and waited again. 

Obsidian eyes swept Duo from head to toe in blatant curiosity, embarrassment and – Duo believed – hunger. 

Fascinated, Duo stared as copper limbs finally uncurled and Wufei reached clumsily for him, almost tumbling into Duo's lap as Duo felt himself being kissed. The lack of finesse faded in light of the pure want that Wufei poured into his kisses. Their hands roamed over each other in blatant exploration. Returning the fervour as best as he could, Duo didn't quite know how it got to that way when his eyes finally opened and he found Wufei lying on the mattress and himself half-inclined over both. 

Duo drew back, not too much because of the copper hand wound tightly in his hair. This time, Duo was the one hesitating, looking deep into velvet eyes to make sure Wufei wanted this as much as he, then he dipped his head, brushing a kiss across Wufei's lips. He trailed his mouth down a pointed chin, the taut arc of neck and the smooth skin of firm chest.

Reaching an old scar, Duo paused, before laving his tongue over it. He felt the slight hitch in Wufei's breath, and looked up. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly. His question, seemingly trivial, dragged an apologetic shake from Wufei's head.

"Okay," Duo said, knowing not to push the issue. Pulling away, he lay back on the mattress and squirmed until he felt totally comfortable. Then, he beckoned to a surprised Wufei. "Come."

The dark-haired youth stretched himself out beside Duo, turning onto his side so they could face each other. Duo showed Wufei his bandaged hands. "Shit just happens, doesn't it?" he whispered ruefully. Before Wufei could answer, he took the Chinese boy's hands in his own and drew them up to his own face. 

"Touch me," he breathed, releasing Wufei's hands. 

They stayed at his face, fingers stroking his eyebrows, circling his eyes, trailing down the bridge of his nose, to his lips.

Duo leaned back to allow the firm, warm touch to sweep down his neck to his shoulders. He watched the different expressions flitting across obsidian eyes – the concentration, the curiosity, the want, and the silent question as copper fingers paused at his shoulder, above a patch of discoloured skin. 

"Got it from a switchblade when I was eleven" Duo heard himself saying softly. "Some older boy I pissed off came after me."

It became a sensual, bittersweet sort of game between them, then. Wufei's hands mapping over his skin, pausing at each scar, each mark, and Duo telling its story, not stopping even when his voice wavered. He kept his eyes trained on Wufei's face, drawing comfort from the sad understanding he found there. At his bandaged knees, he even thought he detected a trace of moisture in Wufei's gaze which they both pretended not to notice, preferring instead to dwell on Wufei's touch as it grew firmer, sliding over, sharp points of hips, rounded curves of buttocks, smooth thighs and between them. 

Barely breathing, Duo turned in Wufei's embrace so they were spooned together. He had chosen it to be this way, and he was sure Wufei wouldn't hurt him, even if the dark-haired boy weren't. 

They lay still for some time, bodies pressed so tightly together they themselves weren't sure where one's skin ended, and the other's began. Wufei's arms circling Duo, his legs twining around Duo's. When they did move, it was slow; a pale, bandaged hand stroking a copper hip in reassurance and a whispered litany of apologies from toast-coloured lips as each agonising slide of flesh brought their entangled bodies closer, and closer still.

"I care."

Those whispered words made all the difference, and answered everything.

Duo arched against the solid pressure cradling him on all sides, feeling no hurt, only safety. He barely glimpsed the flickering flames of light playing over their melded skin, but he did feel the unspoken near-love in their shared kiss, and he allowed the first of years of pent-up tears to slip from his eyes. 

~*~ fin Chapter 7 ~*~

* * *

On to Epilogue


	9. Epilogue

Touched  
(Epilogue)

by Wind Chijmes

Pairing : 2x5x2 Rating : R overall Warnings : Yaoi, lime, mild angst, mild sap Disclaimer : GW belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu Agency. NOT ME. Please don't sue. A/N : Just to note : This fic doesn't follow the canon timeline! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Feedback most appreciated. +++++ : Change of setting ~~~~~ : Scene break : Recalled speech // // : Thoughts 

* * *

The next, and last, email for them came the morning after. Wufei, true to routine, was the one to first stir, then untangling himself from the mess of limbs and hair he lay in to check the message. 

Duo, still wrapped in the sheets, hadn't even bothered turning to look. He knew what was coming anyway.

Quatre had sent word that he would be sending the Maguanacs to pick them up the next morning. 

  
++++++++++

  
They had spoken little for the rest of the day. Precious few hours were used up erasing their existence from the safehouse. The medical supplies and unopened cans of food stored away for whoever would use this safehouse next. The packing took even less time. 

In the late evening, Duo had found himself straying out of the safehouse and to the little clearing. He stood there for a long time, hands stuck in his pockets, soaking in the caresses of the cool breeze. Wufei had appeared soon afterward, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Duo, laying his head against Duo's neck. 

They stayed there the whole night, sitting down when their legs grew tired, neither of them quite able to return to the now desolate safehouse to face its hollow hallways and listen to the echoes of memories. 

  
++++++++++

  
And in the end of it all, it wasand was not what Duo expected.

He stayed behind just a little longer to watch Wufei's departure, his eyes following the white-clad figure even long after it had disappeared from sight. He had figured out it would be this way, that he would be the one watching Wufei leave, and not the other way round. He didn't know why he knew – he just did. But he didn't mind. Not really. 

Even when it was his turn to return to his own chosen path, Duo looked down and saw himself clutching one hand to his chest. 

He remembered the conversation he had with Wufei earlier, their farewell, and he smiled. 

"Hey, Wufei! Wait up! Sheesh, what's the hurry?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Nah, justwell, just wanna ask you something. Heh, nothing serious. Just something."

"Yes?"

"Let's sayI'm just saying, you understand, that when the war is overif the war's over, that is. This, this street kid – completely ordinary street kid – bumps into a friend. Not just any friend, you know. A special one, but still, just a kid like him, you know. Uhwhat do you thinkthe uh, friend would say? I mean"

"Well – "

"I mean, hypo – hypothetically speaking, of course!"

"Duo – "

"You know what? Don't answer. I don't even know why the hell I'm saying such stupid things. You don't have to – "

"Maxwell!"

"Yeah?"

"Duo. I was going to say thatthe friend would ask the street kid if he could make that tasteless soup againHypothetically speaking, of course."

"I see. Heh."

"What would the street kid say? Hypothetically."

"Wellguess the street kid would just *have* to say yes. Hypothetically, he's rather hopelessly hooked on that friend, I'd say." 

Wufei had raised an eyebrow at that, the only hint of his acknowledgement of Duo's confession surfacing in the twinkle deep in his eyes. It didn't escape Duo however, and he had laughed, at both their childish hemming and hawing, and also his own very un-Maxwell awkwardness. In that instant, Duo thought that maybe everything between them had been resolved. Just maybe. 

They never did say goodbye to each other. Not in words, no. Before Wufei turned to leave, he had lifted a hand to Duo's chest, brushing his fingers across the black fabric in a fleeting caress. 

And Duo etched that touch into his memory. 

It was the simplest gesture, but it felt enough.

~*~ FIN ~*~  
August 2003

* * *


End file.
